monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Abominable Impression
Description Volume 2, Episode 24: Frankie and Abbey can't seem to catch a break when their chilling misunderstanding takes a wild turn. Summary The Headless Headmistress Bloodgood tells Abbey and Frankie that as a punishment for their snowball fight they must wear magical bracelets all day that will stop them from being more than three feet away from each other, so that they can get to know and accept each other better. After leaving Bloodgood's office, Frankie asks Abbey why she started the snowball fight, and Abbey replies that she didn't. Both girls think that the other is lying. Frankie continues to talk to Abbey and ask her questions but Abbey is not interested and tells Frankie that small talk is pointless, to which Frankie calls her rude. Abbey is confused and upset by this as she thought that she was helping Frankie to save oxygen, seeing as she is originally from a Himalayan mountain and therefore breathing is more difficult in the thin air. Abbey becomes determined to make Frankie like her, but her attempts fail. First, Abbey tries to show Frankie a shortcut to class, but doesn't explain where she is going to Frankie, meaning that she is difficult to keep up and has her arm torn off by the magical bracelet. Later, Abbey freezes a drink that Frankie got from a school vending machine, thinking that she would enjoy it since that is how the drink was on the mountain. However, Frankie is not impressed and says that her drink is ruined. Heath Burns then appears, calling Abbey "Baby" again before quickly correcting himself and introducing himself to her. He then kneels down and takes her hand, which he exclaims is cold, before stating "But I know how to warm your heart" and kissing Abbey's hand. His lips then freeze, fall off and shatters to the floor and he shuffles away, exclaiming "Glacial Facial". Abbey says that Heath is like a "hailstone that thinks it is iceberg", which confuses Frankie. Manny Taur then comes charging through the corridor chasing after a small red devil-like student, saying that he hates the color red. The devil hides behind Frankie, and she holds out her arms to try and block Manny. As he gets closer, however, Abbey grabs hold of Manny and effortlessly tosses him over her shoulder, telling him that horseplay is not allowed in school, and that the rule also applies to bulls, before throwing him into the wall. Frankie thanks Abbey for saving her, and Abbey tells her "Do not mention it", before the two leave together. Characters Notes Continuity * Bloodgood says that demons will descend upon their houses if Frankie and Abbey are more than three feet apart, but Abbey currently lives with the Headmistress according to Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, so they may descend upon her house. * Manny picking on the devil boy will be a recurring thing, showing up in the TV special "Fright On!" and Volume 4's "I Only Have Eye for You". Errors * What makes Abbey think she, as a new student, knows the shortest way to the classroom over Frankie, who's been at Monster High for at least a few months? Other * Manny chasing the devil boy and his line "Yeah, you better run! Didn't I tell you I hate red?" also occurs in "Fright On!". Category:Volume 2